Ichigo's Secret
by Summer Diva
Summary: SUMMER IS HERE, ICHIGO IS BACK! But wait... who is the person trying to end her singing career , and with a silly little book? And who are these people from other worlds? Read and find out!now rated M,just to be safe. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Hidden Secret**

* * *

Ichigo rushed to a long black stretched limo, breathing harder and harder each step she took. "I'm late!" she thought once she finally reached the limo. A tall man with long, black hair opened the limo door. "Thanks Kechiiro!" Ichigo said. "Your welcome." Kechiiro said with a smile

The limo stopped in the back of an indoor stadium. Kechiiro then got out and made way for Ichigo. Ichigo went inside the back door into her dressing room. She came out wearing a light pink mini skirt that ended right above her knees, a light pink leather jacket, and a hot pink shirt. When she got out on stage, voices were screaming with excitement and people were holding up signs that read: We love Hachiro Manaka!

She sang her newest song, The Destiny of Love. Then she sang a lot of her other songs. She came home that night to find her dad standing at the door-way, his foot tapping and his arms crossed. "And just where were you all this time? Your mother and I were worried sick!" he said. "Where you out with some guys?!" "Of course not!" she shot back. He stared at her for a moment to make sure she wasn't lying. "Go.' He said after realizing she wasn't lying. She ran to her room. When she got in her room she sighed.

"I can't wait 'till next month." She said. Next month she would be singing at Emperor Academy. She heard that the soon to be Emperor Masaya Ayoma went to that academy. She laid in bed after she changed into her pajamas.

The next day after school she went to meet up with Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Ryou, and Kechiiro at the park. Once she got there she noticed everyone talking about something then put their eyes on her. "Why are you looking at me?" she asked. "Because something's wrong." Pudding said with a frown. Ichigo gulped hard. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please no flames and stay tuned for the nest chapter of Ichigo's Secret!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Big Problem

Chapter 2-Big Problem

"What is it?" Ichigo asked nervously, she felt a sliver go down her spine. "Somebody's really trying to run you out of your singing career." said Zakuro. Ichigo did another hard gulp." Run me out of my singing career!?" she felt the anger rolling around inside of her but, took a deep breath to get rid of it.

"But, that's the only thing I have as a career!" the anger was shooting around inside of her now. "And how are they trying to run me out of my singing career!?" Ichigo asked." You know that new book The Life of Hachiro Manaka?" Lettuce asked." Yeah but, I haven't read it." Ichigo answered. "Turns out that that's nothing but a bunch of lies,trust me I have read it." Mint said. "How are we going to stop it?" Ichigo asked. "We're still thinking." Ryou said." Well think fast because whoever is doing this is messing with the wrong girl!!" Ichigo said full of anger now." Listen" Zakuro said automatically. "I know you're mad about this but, this solution won't just come over and hit us in the face and as your manager I say you should calm down." She finished. " How am I supposed to calm down when someone is trying to make it so that I can never sing again!?" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs, she was furious now. Mint handed Ichigo a handkerchief and tried to calm her down. "I have an idea, you know that concert that you are having at the emperor academy?" pudding asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Ichigo asked as she finally calmed down. "All we need to do is just let you perform there and then the author of the book might show up to try and make more lies about you," Pudding said. "Then we can catch tem in the act." pudding finished. "Pudding you're a genius!" Ichigo said in a "good idea" tone. Ichigo was so proud of pudding. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo disclaimer:I do not own Tokyo mew mew or anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-the plan

Chapter3-the plan Ichigo finished all of her work as the final bellof the day rang. Then once she was almost at the door two voices called her name. She looked back to see her two friends Miwa and Moe. "what's up?" she asked. "Did you hear?" Miwa asked Ichigo. "Hear what?" She asked. " Hachiro Manaka is performing at the emperor academy!" Moe answered in a squeak. "Of course! I even have 3 backstage passes." Ichigo said with a wink. "CAN WE HAVE ONE!?" they both asked at the same time one as excited as the other. "I guess you can." Ichigo said. She gave them the passes and zoomed off down the block. When she bust into the door of her house she went straight to her room to get ready for that night. She got set and went outside to head to the venue ,but before she cold reach the door she heard a voice from behind her. "Hi dad" Ichigo said. Her dad just waved with a questionable look on his face. A car horn honked and Ichigo knew it was the limo. "Bye dad" Ichigo said then, she zoomed of before her dad could ask anything. When she got to the limo she looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was. She got inside and the limo drove off. Then once she got to the venue she headed to her dressing room.

She was getting dressed when she heard the door open and slam. "That was a close one" said the voice. She finished dressing and poked her head from the certain she dressed behind. "Dude your in my dressing room" Ichigo said. The person turned around and Ichigo gasped. It was the emperor-to-be. "Oh, sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Wait aren't you Hachiro Manaka?" he asked. "Yes I am" Ichigo said. She came out from behind the certain and what she was wearing made him gasp. She was wearing all blue, blue jeans, blue jacket, and a blue tank top. "Wow!" Masaya said with his eyes wide open. "Thanks" Ichigo said kinda blushing. When they went out of the dressing room they were surrounded by fans including Miwa and Moe asking for autographs and pictures. "Love those blue high-heels Hachiro." A fan said. "Masaya are you dating Hachiro?" a news reporter asked. "Thanks." Ichigo said to the fan. "No." Masaya said blushing a bit. Then when the crowd went out of control they ran like hell then they ran into someone who made Masaya gasp./

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxooxooxoxoxouh oh I wonder who it was find out in chapter 4 of Ichigo's secret… shhhhhhhhhh

Disclaimer : I don't own Tokyo mew mew, Hannah Montana, or The Emperor's New School.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – surprise

**A/N: This chapter may not be as good as the other ones…..**

**P.S. My cousin did the beginning of this chapter. If you like Naruto and are up to date with the current manga, like SasukexSakura, or just like Sakura, please go to her story, **_**Taka**_**. Her name is **_**Dip'nDots**_**!! Please enjoy this chapter. No flames please!!**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_Chapter IV – Surprise!_

_Author: Summer Diva_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kish," Masaya growled.

"Hello to you too Masaya!" Kish said with a grin.

"Who is this jerk?" Ichigo asked. "My worst enemy." Masaya replied.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Ichigo.

" Hachiro you read my book right?" Kish said with a grin

.

Ichigo's anger was building back up inside of her.

"You're the bastard who wrote that book of lies!?" Ichigo screamed so loud the audience could hear.

They got scared.

"Calm down Hachiro!" Masaya shouted so he could calm her down.

Ichigo didn't listen.

"Now let's not lose our temper, ok?" Kish said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"How can I not lose my temper when you wrote a book full of lies that are about me!?" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs.

"How about this," Kish started as he walked with Ichigo across the set of the backstage area leaving Masaya with a confused look.

"If you can help me get rid of Masaya, I'll see if I can keep that book from selling to everyone in the city." Kish finished.

"What!? No!" Ichigo said.

"Ok, then I guess you want to let people to believe those lies about you." Kish said in an ok-you-don't-know-what-your-missing tone.

'No! I can't let that happen!' Ichigo thought.

"Ok," Ichigo took a deep breath " I'll think about it."

"Excellent!" Kish said.

He then walked away with a grin on his face. Ichigo felt liken if she agreed and had taken the offer she would be betraying Masaya. Yet, she also felt like if she had turned it down she would be spending the rest of her singing career having people believe the lies in that book. She felt her neck for her lucky bell.

" That creep stole my lucky bell!!" Ichigo shouted in surprise.

--

Hope you liked this chapter and the fifth one is coming soon! :p


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-well, if you didn't…

Chapter 5-well, if you didn't…

"That creep stole my lucky bell!!" Ichigo almost screamed in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Masaya shouted as he raced toward her.

"What did he do!?" Masaya asked after he calmed down a bit.

"He stole my lucky bell." Ichigo said sadly.

Masaya heard the sadness in her voice and felt sorry for her, he grabbed her arms and was about to kiss her, but then they heard the crowd that they had just gotten away from.

"I guess we forgot about them." Masaya said

"I guess we did." Ichigo agreed

The fans were screaming and cheering as if they were looking at Corbin Bleu or someone. Ichigo saw Miwa and Moe look at each other and say "We have to tell Ichigo about this!!".

"One thing left to do." Masaya said

"What's that ?" Ichigo asked

"RUN!!" Masaya shouted

"Run?! Run where!?" Ichigo asked

"Just follow me!!" Masaya replied

They ended up in front of a doorway and Ichigo knew it was the door to the principle's office.

"Why are we in front of the principle's office?" Ichigo asked

"As I said just follow me." Masaya said

They went into the office and nobody was there. Ichigo was about to say something but stopped herself .

"We're here." Masaya said

"Ok" Ichigo said

They were in a room with the color purple all over the place. In front of them were two levers. Ichigo wondered what they were for. Then, her question was answered . Masaya pulled one of them and the spot they were standing on and the spot where the leavers were flipped over.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry I took so long ,but my computer broke and it took my uncle a long time to fix it and then my laziness got the best of me

Anyway, Chapter six is coming soon so stay put until then.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – How could you…

A/N; I do not own Tokyo mew mew, Hannah Montana, or Emperor's new school

Enjoy!!

Chapter 6- How could you…

They dropped into a roller coaster cart and zoomed down. The cart stopped and they flew out. Masaya grabbed Ichigo's arm so she wouldn't fall and hit her face. Ichigo looked around. She was in this purple lab that looked it belonged to a mad scientist that seemed to love purple.

"Where are we" Ichigo asked

"Kish's lab" Masaya responded

"He has a lab?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, he tries to get rid of me with all of the potions he makes." Masaya said

"And I can see that he keeps on failing since your standing right here talking to me" Ichigo said

"You are correct!" Masaya said, trying to sound like a game show host.

Ichigo just giggled.

They then heard another roller coaster cart. They then hid under a table. The sound came closer and closer until it stopped. Pudding flew out and landed on the top of her head, but she seemed to be okay, then, she jumped to her feet.

" I want to do that again!" Pudding laughed

"We don't have time, we need to find Ichigo" another voice said

It was Mint

"That's right, I forgot" Pudding said

"What are you two doing here?" a voice said

The girls whirled around to see Ichigo and Masaya getting out from under the table.

"What were you doing under there, especially with the emperor-to-be?" Mint asked

"Trying to hide because I thought you were someone else" Ichigo said

"And please welcome Hachiro Manaka!!" the announcer said sounding really excited.

" Never mind now, just focus on the concert that you have to get to." Mint exclaimed trying to rush Ichigo.

Ichigo rushed upstairs, hoping that she will succeed without her lucky bell.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thank you for reading and the seventh chapter will be out soon!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-ROCK IT HACHIRO**

Ichigo ran so fast she could feel her heartbeat through her stomach.

'_I'm gonna have to find out where my lucky bell is later' _Ichigo thought

She got out on stage and started singing:

**So what you see is only half the story **

**there's** **another side of me**

**I'm the girl you know, but I'm someone else, too**

**if you only knew **

**it's a crazy life**

**but I'm alright **

**I've got everything I've always wanted**

**I'm living the dream**

**So, yeah, everything I've always wanted**

**is it always what it seems**

**I'm a lucky girl whose dreams came true**

**but underneath it all**

**I'm just like you**

**don't wanna be treated differently**

**I wanna keep it all inside**

**Half the time I've got my name in lights**

**The other half I'm by your side**

**It's a crazy life but just fine**

**I've got everything I've always wanted**

**I'm living the dream **

**So yeah everything I've always wanted**

**Is it always what it seems**

**I'm a lucky girl **

**Whose dreams came true**

**But underneath it all I'm just like you **

**Yeah, yeah**

**Can't you see I'm just an ordinary girl**

**Living in an extraordinary world**

**Trying to live, trying to learn**

**Trying to just who I am**

**I've got everything I've always wanted**

**I'm living the dream **

**So yeah everything I've always wanted**

**is it always what it seems**

**I'm a lucky girl**

**Whose dreams came true**

**But underneath it all **

**I'm just like you**

**I've got everything I've always wanted**

**I'm living the dream**

**So yeah everything I've always wanted is it always what it seems**

**I'm a lucky girl whose dreams came true**

**but underneath it all **

**I'm just like you.**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or _'just like you'_ by Hannah Montana


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Oh Wow!!**

When Ichigo got off stage she was greeted by Masaya, Mint, and Pudding.

"Wow, you did really well!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Thanks, and I have a way to make this concert more interesting." Ichigo said.

She then walked over to Masaya and he gulped.

"Masaya, how about you and I do a duet?" Ichigo asked.

"A DUET!?!" Masaya shouted.

"Yeah, I thought that it would be a great way for the academy to hear its emperor-to-be sing." Ichigo said with a devilish smile

Masaya gulped again, he never sang in front of an audience before.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Ichigo whispered in his ear.

"And now to welcome back to the stage, Hachiro Manaka!!!" the announcer said in the same tone as before.

Then, Zakuro came out from behind the stage and handed him a letter. He read it.

"Oh wow, we have an unexpected person coming out on stage with Miss Manaka,

Masaya Ayoama!!" the announcer said.

Both Ichigo and Masaya came out on stage and the crowd was cheering and screaming uncontrollably and Ichigo could see Miwa and Moe almost faint while other girls did because they saw Masaya.

Then Ichigo started out the song:

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air**

Then, after the music started she started singing again feeling as if she were making a fool of Masaya:

**If I should die before I wake **

**It's 'cause you took my breath away**

**Living without y****ou is like living in a world with no air**

Masaya then gave Ichigo the surprise of her life and sang perfectly:

**I'm all alone, didn't want to leave**

**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**

**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

Ichigo then started singing again, this time she had a little more feeling in the song:

**But how do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me **

'**Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breath**

Then they both started singing together as if they actually meant it (as they do for the rest of the song):

**Tell me how I'm supposed ****breath with no air**

**Can't live, can't breath with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air **

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me**

**If you ain't here I just can't breath**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

Masaya then garbed Ichigo by the waist and pulled her near him while he sang his part:

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**

**Right off the ground to float to you **

**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

Ichigo then turned toward the crowd and started walking toward the front of the stage and sang her part:

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**

**You took my breath, but I survived**

**I don't know how, but I don't even**

She turned around and faced Masaya as she sang the last word of her part:

**Care**

Then Masaya walked up to Ichigo and then put his arm back around her waist as they started singing together:

**So how do you expect me **

**To live alone with just me **

'**Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard or me to breath**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air**

**Can't live can't breath with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me **

**If you ain't here I just can't breath**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air , air**

**No air, air**

**No more **

**There's no air, no air**

**Ooohhhhh…**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air**

**Can't live, can't breath with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep **

**Tell me how you gon' be without me**

**If you ain't here I just can't breath**

**There's no air no air**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air**

**Can't live, can't breath with no air **

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air **

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me **

**If you ain't here I just can't breath **

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air**

When they finished the crowed was screaming louder than before, it seemed they were screaming at the top of their lungs because they were so excited about that song and the

next song coming up.

Then without knowing what they were doing Masaya and Ichigo kissed.

Part of the audience did that ohhing sound from those reality- comedy shows while others clapped.

When Ichigo and Masaya pulled apart they had shocked looks on their faces.

"Did we just…?" Masaya asked

"Yeah, I think we did." Ichigo asked, then looked at the audience and saw someone she didn't expect to see there.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Who does she see? What will they do if they recognize her?

Find out next chapter of…

Ichigo's secret shhhhhhhh!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own TMM or_ 'No Air'_ by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I DO **NOT** OWN THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!

CHAPTER 9-Ichigo's confession

Ichigo saw a strange portal like thing open. Then was she saw someone step out cautiously, it was a boy. The boy had a long neck and black hair with his bangs sticking out the top of his head (it really looked like they were lying on his head).The rest of it went down his neck and ended a bit above his back. Then a girl stepped out, she had long hair that ended right near the middle of her back. The boy had on a red top that had gold on the collar and long white sleeves, he also had long skinny legs and big feet (if you watch emperor's new school then you pretty much get the idea, but if you don't then you should watch Disney channel more often and it comes on at 1:00 am.) The girl had clothes that fit her perfectly.

She had a white shirt with same collar as the boy and a red skirt that ended a bit above her knees.

The skirt was held to her top by a gold belt like thing. Ichigo saw them look around and then she saw the girl say something and point to the backstage. She then saw them both run backstage.

"Masaya, we need to go backstage." Ichigo told Masaya

"Why?" Masaya asked

"Because, I thought I saw someone go back there." Ichigo said

"What if it was just one of the staff members?" Masaya asked

" It isn't." Ichigo said.

" Either way I'm not going with you, I like this crowd cheering for me." Masaya said to her

" Okay, one, that's cold and two, if you don't come with me I'll tell Kish that I accept his offer to get you off the throne to keep that book from selling!!!!!" Ichigo screamed so loud that the crowd heard her and they all gasped. Ichigo slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at Masaya to see a sad expression on his face.

"Is that what you guys were talking about, a deal??" Masaya asked

"Well, he made that offer and all I said was that I would think about it." Ichigo said when she took her hand from her mouth.

"I should have never trusted you." Masaya said and then turned and walked away

When he reached the door he heard something that made his heart skip a beat

"Masaya, wait, I love you!!!" Ichigo screamed

Masaya turned around and looked into at Ichigo.

Ichigo then took a deep breath and started singing:

**How did I get here **

**I turned around and there you were**

**Didn't think twice or rationalize**

**Cause somehow I knew**

**That there was more than just chemistry **

**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**

**But I figured it's to good to be true**

**I said pinch me where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things** **take time **

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye **

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one **

**I cannot believe** **it **

**Oooh ohhhh ooh ohhh ooooh**

**Your one in a million**

**All this time I was lookin' for love**

**Try'n to make things work that wasn't good enough**

**Til' I thought I'm through**

**Said I'm done**

**Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

**Your making me laugh about the silliest stuff**

**Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**

**When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch**

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky**

**I have never felt so happy**

**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I cannot believe it **

**Oh ooooh ohhhhhhhhhhh**

**Your one in a million**

**(Yeah yeah)**

**All this time I was lookin for love**

**Try'n to make things work that wasn't good enough**

**Til' I thought I'm through**

**Said I'm done**

**Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

**I said pinch me where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky **

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one **

**I cannot believe it**

**Ohh ohhhh **

**Yeah yeah**

**They say that good things take time **

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I cannot believe it **

**Whoa**

**Your one in a million**

**Yeah **

**Your one in a million**

**Yeah **

**Your one in a million**

Ichigo finished the song and Masaya had a shocked look on his face.

"You really mean it?" he asked

"I know we only met each other today, but in all the time we spent together I felt something I never felt before…I felt like I was falling in love." Ichigo said looking down at the ground.

Masaya walked over to Ichigo and gently lifted her head to face him.

"I love you too." He said

Masaya then kissed Ichigo and she kissed back

The crowd cheered and clapped for the new couple that had just gotten together before their eyes.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Woo Hoo they finally got together (ITS ABOUT TIME!!)

Anyway, chapter 10 coming soon!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; I do not own tmm or anything else like songs or other characters.

Chapter 10-Kuzco and Malina

What Ichigo and Masaya didn't know was that the crowed weren't the only people watching them. The girl and the boy that Ichigo saw come out of the portal like thing were watching them.

"Awwwww!!" the girl said

"Malina, you actually like all of that gooey romantic stuff?????" the boy asked

"Yes, Kuzco I do, all girls do." Malina said

Kuzco looked back to the stage to see the new couple walking off.

"Quick, Malina we need to hide!!!" Kuzco shouted

They both found a room and went in it seemed to be a dressing room.

Malina saw a treasure chest that looked like it could fit the both of them in it.

"Kuzco, in here!!!" Malina said

They both got in the treasure chest and lifted the lid just enough so they could see.

"Well, I guess we're together now." A voice said

It was a girl

"I guess we are." Another voice said

It was a boy

Kuzco and Malina didn't know who the two were, but just kept on watching and waiting until the two left the room, even though it took quite a while.

When the girl and the boy walked out of the room Kuzco and Malina got out from the treasure chest.

"Phew, that was a close one." Malina said

"I don't know, I think I broke my back." Kuzco said rubbing his back as if he broke it.

"Stop whining Kuzco, right now all we need to focus on is getting out of…" Malina stopped mid-sentence because there in the doorway stood that same boy and girl from before.

"here." Malina finished her sentence quickly

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?" the girl screamed

Malina gulped, then she gathered the courage to speak.

"I'm Malina and this is Kuzco" she said frightened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

for if you don't know, the girl is Ichigo and the boy is Masaya

Chapter 11 coming soon


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11- Kishu meets Yzma**

Kish was walking around backstage thinking about what it would be like for him to be emperor, instead of Masaya.

'_Emperor Kishu, now that I can relate to, just wait until Hachiro agrees to that deal and I become emperor.' _He thought

Just then, a green light flashed, making Kish jump a little. He looked over when he heard two voices.

"Kronk, you idiot, I told you not to touchthat world traveler, now look where we are!!!!" one voice said

"Sorry Yzma, I just saw it and I thought it regular duster so I decided to clean the lab with it and I only pressed that button because I thought it would get the job done quicker." The other voice said.

Kish followed the voices to see a lady dressed in all purple and a boy who looked like he was in his 20s and was dressed a lot like Kuzco. (**A/N: No he has not met Kuzco or Malina yet, I am just too lazy to describe what the boy looks like.) **The lady was a bit of a light purplish color herself and the way she looked made Kish want to hurl. Kish finally spoke up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The two people looked over to see who asked them that question. The lady spoke first.

"Hello, my name is Yzma and this is Kronk," She said

"And yours?"

"Kishu, but you can call me Kish." Kish said.

"Kish? What're your siblings' names, cake and pie?" Kronk laughed

"No, actually they're names are Taruto and Pai, just to let you know." Kish corrected, not even getting that it was supposed to be a joke.

Kronk stopped laughing and. He looked at Yzma who had hearts in her eyes. Did she fall in love with Kish that fast?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess what guys, I'm thinking of putting in an extra crossover, but there's just one problem… I have no idea what it should be.

Please give me a few reviews and ideas about how the story is and what the extra crossover should be.

Thanks! ;D


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N; Hello people, I think I have the slightest idea on what the next one will be…Inuyasha. So if you don't like it well…I don't know. Anyway, the chapter is starting out with Ichigo singing her last song at her concert.**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or **__"The Climb" by Miley Cyrus._

**Chapter 12-The Day is Done**

**I can almost see it**

**That dream I'm dreaming **

**But there's a voice inside my head saying**

"**You'll never reach it"**

**Every step I'm taking**

**Every move I make feels**

**Lost with no direction**

**My faith is shaking**

**But I, I gotta keep trying**

**Gotta keep my head held high**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**There's always gonna be an up-hill battle **

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose **

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

**These struggles I'm facing**

**These chances I'm taking **

**Sometimes might knock me down**

**But no, I'm not breaking **

**I may not know it**

**But these are the moments that**

**I'm gonna remember most, yeah**

**Just gotta keep going**

**And I, I got to be strong **

**Just keep pushing on**

'**Cause **

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**There's always gonna be an up-hill battle**

**Sometimes you're gonna have lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there **

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb, yeah!**

**Keep on moving, keep climbing **

**Keep the faith, baby**

**It's all about it's all about the climb**

**Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa**

Ichigo finished the song and the crowd was going wild.

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!" Ichigo shoutedand she walked off the stage with a smile on her face.

Ooxooxooxooxoox

Once she got backstage she was greeted by Kuzco, Malina, Pudding, Masaya, Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, Kachiiro, and Lettuce.

"You did great Ichigo, that's the last song for the concert right?" Ryou asked

"Yeah. The announcer is announcing the end of the concert now, so we should be able to go home." Ichigo said, walking toward her dressing room.

"Before you go can I ask you something in private?" Masaya asked

"Sure, but there's one problem," she looked at everyone behind Masaya and said "You guys won't leave." And she glared at them.

"Ok! All you had to do was ask!" Ryou said in an okay-we're- leaving tone.

They all left the two alone and Ichigo was the first one to speak up.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Ichigo asked

"Are you hiding something from me?" Masaya asked

Ichigo froze, _'Oh snap! He's onto me… though why not just tell him? I mean, he'll find out sooner or later.'_ She thought.

"What is it you want to know?" She said

"Who are you? Your real name isn't Hachiro is it?" Masaya asked as if he was upset.

Ichigo sighed and said, "No, my real name isn't Hachiro Manaka. It's Ichigo Momomiya. I'm very sorry that I kept this from you but no one is supposed to know." She said very sadly.

"It's okay that's all I need to know… Ichigo…hmm… that's a beautiful name for beautiful girl." Masaya said as he lifted her chin up and gently kissed her on the lips.

She was shocked at first, but then she just kissed back. Feeling like she was the luckiest girl ever, especially because she was standing here kissing the emperor- to –be.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay if the ending is bad that's because I was up all night trying to finish writing this chapter and because i was up so long, my brain wasn't able to produce any other ideas . If you don't like the song then sorry because it was the only song I could think of. Please R&R if you don't mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, hey, people…I'm back… I noticed that 2 of my reviews said the story was too fast so I'm going to do all that I can to slow it down though I can't make any promises… 

Disclaimer: You know how it goes 

**Chapter 13- We're living the suit life**

Ichigo's P.O.V:

I sat on the couch thinking about the day…Kuzco and Malina were staying with me since no one seemed to want to take them in. Right now,we were watching Hannah Montana and next would be The Suite Life On Deck. I really felt like something weird was going to happen… But I ignored it.

"Hey Ichigo, that girl has the same life as you do." Malina said

"Yeah, she does, and she is the reason that I started this whole double life thing" I said, smiling as warmly as I could.

"You did, I had no idea, and you are always 2 times better than her…" Malina said.

Kuzco, being the obnoxious boy he is, shouted

"Who cares, I want to see the show that has me in it!"

"Kuzco that doesn't come on until 1:00 a.m" I said, giggling

"Awwwww" Kuzco whined as if he were a child

I giggled again Malina laughed too. I hadn't noticed that Hannah Montana had gone off until I heard these words in the tune of a song:

**Come along with me**

**And let's head out to see**

**What this world has for you and for me now**

**Whichever way the wind blows**

**We say 'hey, ho, let's go'**

**(Oh, eh, oh)**

**Dis' boats rockin'**

**(Oh, eh, oh)**

**Ain't no stopin' us now**

**Cause' we're livin the suite life**

**(Oh, eh, oh)**

**Dis' boats rockin'**

**(Oh, eh, oh)**

**Rockin' the whole world round**

**And we're livin' the suite life now**

**Hey ho**

**(Oh, eh, oh)**

**Let's go**

I smiled. I always loved that song…

_**BAM!**_

Was what I heard as the ground started shaking,

"EARTHQUAKE!!!" Malina and Kuzco both screamed, Kuzco running around in circles as Malina ran to the nearest doorway she could find.

I just panicked but stayed on the couch.

Three minutes later the earthquake stopped and we calmed down. After that we heard a yell.

"What the hell!!??" The owner of the voice yelled in the tone of how you would sound if you had been thrown a surprise party for a 3 year old and you were 16 years old.

We looked out the window to see who said that and saw it was a boy in all red and …wait…dog ears?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Inu-whatda-who**

Wait, please tell me those are not dog ears, and especially not real ones.

"Why are we here, where are we?" asked the boy with…wait, white hair too? How many different things am I going to find out about this dude?

"Shut up already." Came the voice of a little girl. About the age of 11.

"How can I calm down Angel, I don't even know where we are!" the boy shouted back.

"Who are you yelling at punk?" Angel shouted back. "Don't make me come over there Inuyasha!"

"Don't forget I'm older than you, you have no control over me." Inuyasha said with a smirk and a growl. "Kagome, control him before I do it myself."Angel said looking irritated

"Enough already!" I shouted . They all looked to the window of my house.

"Who the hell said that!" Angel shouted

" I did." I said walking out the front door.

" Ichigo no!" Malina shouted.

"Who on earth are you?" Kagome asked

" My name is-" I was cut of by Angel

" You are a nobody" she said coldly.

" Oh yeah? And who are you to talk little witch." Malina said , standing beside me

"I am Angel Johnson. And for your information I am not little." Angel snapped back

" Yeah, yeah ,yeah. You don't seem very powerful to me." Said Kuzco's voice from the now open window.

"I am a person, you're just dumb. I am the Ruby Queen, and I control fire." Angel said. And with that she threw a fireball and burnt his hand.

"Ahhhh!!!" Kuzco screamed in pain.

I clenched my fist so tightly that if I had long nails they would draw blood from my palms. That was it.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" I screamed

Within a few seconds I was transformed into Mew Ichigo.

" You hurt my friend and now you'll pay!" I said with my usual pose.

Angel's P.O.V

" You're a baby and a woos. I can cut out your heart with my nails. I will hurt you ,so don't play with me." I said with a glare and a smirk.

" Oh yeah, we'll see about that, calling all mew mews." The girl shouted

Within minutes the other mew mews were there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Burn Baby Burn**

Angel's P.O.V

"Your all punks .You can't fight by yourself? You're all talk!!!" I smiled evilly

"You all will die!" I finished

"Not on my watch No, Na, da!" Pudding shouted

"You can't just go around burning people you know!" Mint shouted

"Kuzco, are you okay?" Ichigo asked Kuzco

"Yeah I'm fine, except for the fact that MY HAND JUST GOT BURNT, waah I want my whompie!" Kuzco whined.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Okay, just asking." Ichigo said in an okay-you-don't-have-to-yell tone.

Meanwhile, Zakuro was getting madder by the minute, she didn't know who this girl was or why she was acting so evilly, but she needed to be stopped. Zakuro charged at Angel as fast as she could.

Angel put a ring of fire around her, burned Zakuro's tail, and laughed,

" I never let my guard down." was all she said.

There was suddenly a soft gust of wind that seemed to be strong enough to blow Angel's fire down.

"Calm down Angel, or do you want Sakura to take your powers away?" a voice said as a girl was seen walking toward them in the distance.

" I'm not feeling well right now!" Angel snapped.

She threw fireballs at Inuyasha.

" Hey, why are you throwin' fire at me, I didn't do any thing!" Inuyasha shouted while dodging each one of them.

"You just suck and didn't you hear me? I said 'I'm not feeling well right now'. Only Sesshomaru can calm me down." Angel said while glaring at no one in particular.

"I'm here Dom, now what do you want me to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Whyyyy!?" Angel cried.

"Because, you really need to go to the castle and rest if you're sick." Dom said as if she were Angel's mother (A/N: and I am just 10 days older than her.).

"Sesshomaru, grab her." Dom said.

"On it" Sesshomaru said, sounding bored as can be.

He picked Angel up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You'll thank me later." Dom said to Angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------And there it is, chapter 15, I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed, I wanted to get it over with so I could watch the rest of my iCarly recording(I have DVR), but other than that, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
